


Gratitude

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Desperate Bottom Hux, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Praise, Soft but also Filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: Inspired/requested by rektuser on twitter, a fic where Hux is desperate for Kylo’s cock all day while they’re apart, and once he gets hold of Kylo after his shift, he’s begging to be fucked and thanking Kylo for doing it so well.Hux was furious with himself. It took so little now, to rile him, to turn his belly to liquid heat, to set him sweating between his thighs. He’d merely walked down a corridor and passed a pair of techs talking. One had said something about “filling that hole”, and Hux was flushing, memories flooding him of Kylo, holding him down, fucking him deep and merciless, whispering filth in his ear. He’d grown addicted. It had surpassed all his other vices. He needed it.





	Gratitude

Hux was furious with himself. It took so little now, to rile him, to turn his belly to liquid heat, to set him sweating between his thighs. He’d merely walked down a corridor and passed a pair of techs talking. One had said something about “filling that hole”, and Hux was flushing, memories flooding him of Kylo, holding him down, fucking him deep and merciless, whispering filth in his ear. He’d grown addicted. It had surpassed all his other vices. He needed it. 

He cursed himself, scurrying between levels, looking busy, if only to distract his body from the cloying throb of blood between his legs. The damned technician was probably only talking about filling in a crawlspace, or a gap in their rotation. It was certainly innocuous. But Hux’s desperate cock didn’t care about that, half hard in his jodhpurs, inexpertly hidden beneath his tunic. He’d only needed to hear those words, and he remembered in exquisite detail, the way Kylo had murmured similar words to him: “Do you need me to fill your greedy hole?” 

‘Yes,’ he’d pleaded. He almost whispered it to himself, in a turbolift, for no reason at all but to enhance the sense memory. He pressed his thighs together, but it was not enough. There were three standard hours remaining in his shift, and he’d be forced to suffer through them, his blood singing with want. His uniform was stifling. He wanted nothing more than to strip himself bare before Kylo, offer himself, give himself over to the profound pleasure that only Kylo could give. Hux was no blushing virgin. He’d been something of a seasoned slut when he met the Master of the Knights of Ren. But nothing could have prepared him for the world-altering experience of being speared on Kylo Ren’s cock, the first time they’d fallen into bed together, and now, nothing could satisfy him until he’d gotten his fill. 

His days were filled with dancing visions, different positions in which Kylo could dominate and complete him. He felt marinated in his own sweat as the hours crawled by, and almost imagined that Kylo would be able to sense his need from across the ship, scent him like he was a bitch in heat, would see the lurid parade of images in his mind and... and... Hux couldn’t decide if it would be better if Kylo was flattered and rewarded him, or if he was somewhat disgusted and /punished him/. Hux might enjoy a punishment at Kylo’s hands, as long as he still got Kylo’s dick in his mouth or arse at the end of it. 

By the end of his shift he was nearly dizzy for all the perverse images he kept calling to mind. He hoped the crew didn’t notice, didn’t see him swaying on his feet, didn’t notice how hot under the collar he was, how dilated his pupils as he stared out a viewport into the blackness of space, and instead of stars saw only the shining droplets of water caught in Kylo’s hair the last time Hux had surprised him at the end of his workout and begged to be fucked in the locker room like he was back in his academy days. Kylo had been beautiful and merciless, and Hux had needed to breathe rather shallowly for a week after that, bruises from the bench making his rib cage look like an overripe fruit. Every sharp inhale had made his cock twitch for the memories. 

He clocked out five minutes early, unable to stand it another second. His hurried steps took him to Kylo’s quarters, even though he knew the man wouldn’t be there yet. He could... he could undress. He could attempt to relax, he could fix them both a drink, he could do any number of things. He could arrange himself artfully in the bed, so that when Kylo walked in, he couldn’t help but be tempted. 

Naked, drink in hand, Hux lay across the blanket. He tried propping up his head on one hand, and then tried lying on his stomach with his arms folded under his chin and his ankles crossed in the air, and then tried lying on his back with his knees pressed to his chest and his ass open for the taking. None of it worked. He couldn’t lie still. He stood, drained his glass, and then he paced. 

Kylo’s bootfalls in the corridor made his pulse jump. He wiped his sweaty palms on his hips and tried to plan what he would say when Kylo walked in. Shifting from foot to foot, he thought maybe he should say something about how he’d been /waiting/ for Kylo (which, really, should be patently obvious from his mere presence in Kylo’s rooms) but Hux was not at his most creative just then, naked, most of the way to hard, practically drooling. 

The door slid open with a pneumatic hiss and all the words flew from Hux’s mind at the same moment he flew into Kylo’s arms, launching himself at the other man like an amorous drunk, kissing Kylo’s face and jaw repeatedly. Kylo let the door slide closed again before he gripped Hux’s hips with his gloved hands. Hux stilled, disgusted with himself again for his lack of restraint and decorum. 

“Hello,” Kylo said, a small smile lifting one side of his face. At the very least, he wasn’t disturbed by Hux’s revolting display. Those large hands of his slid from Hux’s hips to his ass and squeezed, a moan sliding out of Hux /that easily/. 

“Please,” Hux rasped, hoarse and hazy. The scent of Kylo’s robes filled his nose and shocked his system, and all higher thought left him. 

“Oh, Hux,” Kylo sighed into Hux’s hair. “Have you been like this all day?” His hands stroked up and down Hux’s back, soothing him, pressing their bodies together. Hux leaned into him, let his weight be supported by Kylo’s immense strength. 

“Yes, yes, Kylo, I couldn’t help it. Something, something reminded me, and I—“ He was panting already, grinding his cock into Kylo’s front. “I needed you,” he finished. 

“What was it?” Kylo asked. His voice was quiet, almost gentle. “What put you in such a state?”

“Oh...” Hux’s face colored so intensely it stung. “Nothing, it, it was so silly. I overheard someone talking about,” he swallowed. He couldn’t believe he was going to admit how /easy/ he’d become. “Er. Filling a hole.” 

Hux hid his face in Kylo’s shoulder, felt the short laugh Kylo huffed into his hair. “And you couldn’t help but think,” Kylo dug the fingers of one hand into the soft curve of Hux’s ass, pulled him open, “about how well I fill you?”

“/Yes!/“ Hux gasped, shuddering, cool air on his hole sharpening his need. “Please Kylo, I’m /suffering!/“ he begged. “No one has ever, ever fucked me like you,” Hux went on, clinging to Kylo’s robes. He knew he was making a spectacle of himself, but he had to make Kylo understand. “All hours of the day and night, Kylo, I crave it, I’m not myself anymore without it. You have to help me, Kylo, fuck me, please... Anything you want, I’ll do it, but. Please. Please.” 

Kylo petted over Hux’s head. “Really? All of that?” He sounded... impossibly fond, and Hux melted against him, knowing he was lost. “Have I ruined you for other men?”

“Utterly and completely,” Hux muttered into Kylo’s tunic. “Are you going to do anything about it?”

“I suppose it would be the charitable thing to do.” 

“Don’t make jokes, Kylo, I’m serious. Please, I’ve been useless all day. I need you to... make me right again.” 

Kylo grunted, his hips bucking against Hux’s. “Alright then. Get on the bed. In the position you like best. Let me look at you.”

Regretfully, Hux broke away from the delicious solidity of Kylo’s chest, made his way as gracefully as he could to the bed, selected a pillow to shove under his hips. He lay back over it, gripping himself under the knees. It was a shameless pose but, well, Kylo had asked for it, and he could /feel/ Kylo’s eyes on him, maybe even the ghostly caress of the Force roaming his skin, his mind, lighting up nerve pathways he’d never felt before he’d met Kylo Ren. He wanted to writhe against it but it was intangible, leaving him with a ravenous hunger he needed to sate. A low sound rolled out of him, his feet twitched, and he tried to beckon Kylo with his eyes. 

“Oh Hux,” Kylo rumbled, shedding his clothing haphazardly as he stalked closer. “You are an absolute feast. I... wish to tell you something.” His hand, bare now, and so so hot, landed on Hux’s inner thigh. “I thank the stars, the Force, sometimes even the ancient gods I once heard of on Chandrila, that you desire me. That you offer yourself to me. That the universe has seen fit to bring us together. It... it confirms that I made the right choice, coming to the First Order. Had I been wrong to leave Ben Solo behind, I would not have been rewarded with someone like you.” 

A bubble of warmth rose in Hux’s chest and he didn’t know what to do with it. “Claim your prize, then,” he sighed, fighting down the fluttering feeling. Kylo’s hands found their place under Hux’s, and bent him further in half. 

“I think I will,” Kylo said, and then he was slicking himself with the readily available pump bottle on the nightstand, and guiding himself in. 

Hux gasped, and let it out on a long, thin moan. His eyes rolled back in his head. The stretch was everything he’d needed, and the deep, /deep/ pressure scratched an itch he’d been squirming on all day. “Ohhh,” he ground out, as Kylo settled in to the hilt, “Kylo, /thank you/.”

Kylo made a startled sound, pulled out half an inch and thrust back in again. “What was that?” He asked, intent, and Hux hooked his knees over Kylo’s shoulders.

“/Thank you/,” Hux repeated., breathless. “It’s so good, oh /stars/ it’s so good!” 

Kylo pulled out a bit faster, slammed in, made Hux yelp. “You need this like sustenance,” Kylo drew almost all the way out, forced his way in again in one long slick press, “don’t you, Hux?”

“Yes!” Hux barked. He fisted the sheets, staring blindly at the ceiling as Kylo built his pace, rocked him on the bed. “Thank you, Kylo, I need it, I need it, your cock, oh /STARS/ I’m dying for it.”

“It’s not the largest in the galaxy,” Kylo replied, reaching for Hux’s wrists and pinning them over his head. “Why are you so fixated upon it?” 

Hux blinked at him, eyes bleary, tears gathering in the corners. “It’s you. Oh Kylo. There’s,” he sucked in a ragged breath, “there’s no one like you in the galaxy. And you choose me, to attend to, to give your cock to, I just—!” He arched as much as he could, heels digging into Kylo’s back, hands immobilized on the bed. Kylo shifted his angle, and Hux shouted. “Thank youuu!” he howled, again, “you’re fucking me so good, oh /kriff/, oh Kylo, oh oh OH!” His toes curled. He was close. After being on edge all day, there was little more he could do but give in to it, surrender completely to Kylo’s body. 

Every time he blinked up, dazzled by the overhead lights, certain he was a pathetic drooling mess, Kylo was looking down at him, breathing heavy, but smiling, daring Hux to go on. 

“You’re gorgeous, Hux. You’re unbelievable. Tell me, Hux. Tell me how you feel.” His pace was stuttering and Hux threw himself into it. 

“Feels like, like you’re putting back a, a lost part of me. I needed it, didn’t know it, but now I do, and I feel so /empty/ without it.” His eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open. “You give it to me, when I’m /weak/, like you’re giving me your strength. You fill me up. Oh... thank you, thank you Kylo, oh fuck!” 

His knees had begun to quake. Kylo’s grip tightened on his wrists and he felt his expression open up. He gasped for breath, staring blankly into the middle distance as Kylo worked for his orgasm inside him. He could feel Kylo’s Force influence rolling over him, filling the corners of his mind, until it didn’t matter whose thoughts were whose. They were a conduit of pleasure together, rolling like a wave, Kylo pushing in, in, /in/, Hux wailing a staccato note, hearing it as if he was outside of himself. His whole consciousness had narrowed to the binary sensations, the pressure and friction inside of him, and the echo of Kylo’s pleasure. He could almost feel it himself, the hot, tight grip around his cock, except it wasn’t his, and neither of them had touched his cock, but he was coming, groaning and shaking, splattering his chest. 

“Oh Kylo, thank you, thank you,” he gushed over and over, as the hot release hit his skin. “Please, a little more, fill me up,” he begged, feeling Kylo’s thrusts falter. 

“Hux...” Kylo hissed, coming hard inside Hux and rocking it into him. Hux felt it, through their connection, the sunburst of pleasure that shook Kylo to his core, and it made him see spots. It was almost too much. Sometimes, if they came at the same time, Kylo’s influence in his mind would overwhelm him and he’d black out. This time, he struggled to keep hold of his consciousness, fought to open his eyes, to watch Kylo as he rode out his orgasm, his ecstatic expression, his hair a dark halo around his face as he threw his head back and moaned. Kylo blinked his eyes clear as he was coming down, softening inside Hux slowly, and their gazes met. Carefully, Kylo leaned down, pressed his lips to Hux’s. Hux watched it happen, but it was still a revelation every time. He crooned into it, whined as Kylo pulled out of him. 

“You’re a gift, Hux,” Kylo mumbled against his lips. “I never thought I’d have someone like you.”

“Mm,” Hux hummed into the kiss. “You can have me whenever you like.”

Kylo laughed, a quiet, fragile thing. “Thank you,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. First fic of 2019~


End file.
